


Antonio stroy

by Rash_jaya



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Setting, Arthurian, F/F, F/M, Hawaii five 0 reboot, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Lisa McGarrett - Freeform, M/M, MacGyver-ism, References to Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Antonio's mother she knows by many names over time. But who is she and what secrets does she keep? Antonio's family life.... Get know who and where he comes from.follow Antonio has he find out about his mother and her amazing life.





	1. Mystery woman

**Author's Note:**

> Camo by justice league, Hawaii five o, NCIS Los Angeles, transformers, stargate Atlantis and Merlin character's and others shows too.

A young fisherman of just 20 years pulled an unconscious woman from the water. She was dressed in what looks like an old fashioned Roman soldiers uniform. She was beautiful and he could feel great power that seems to crackle around her. Leo Garcia, jump when the woman set up.

  
That was when he notes the shield and sword. She asked so may question, where she was? What year it was? Leo could see emotions play in the woman eyes. He could tell that she stuck until she can find a way back home. Home, Leo didn’t know where she came from, he only knows her name is Diana.

  
She stayed with Leo for two years on the boat, they had a son named Antonio Garcia. When Antonio was two a man from ocean came, he asking Diana for help and she had left that was last Leo saw of the beautiful powerful lady, the mother of his son.

  
Leo didn’t know where she came from or why she was here in the first place. All he knew is that he loved her. She loves their son more than anything in this world.


	2. City

The old fishing ship docked into port in the beautiful city by the seaside, it reminds Antonio of other city Panorama, a year ago where he meets his best friend, Jayden Sheba, a small boy with blue eyes, blonde hair.

  
He just snuck out of the fish market to get away from bullies, kid twice his size had pushed him around call him. Stinky, fish boy, try to get him to break, but Antonio wouldn’t break. He avoids these bullies as much as he could.

  
So that was what he was doing that fateful morning when he came crossed Jayden Sheba. This boy looked like he would fit in any way, but his eye was so lost and lonely. The two hit it off, right from the start. Antonio knew internally that this boy was something more than acquaintance they were going to be best friends forever. He had made some big promise to the boy, one thing he knew is he had to find a way to keep it.


	3. Witness

Antonio approached blonde hair boy. The omega kid doesn’t seem to be scared. If he is very confident in his ability to defend himself. At least that’s what little Antonio concluded.  
Smiley at the boy, he jumps up on the deck of the model boat in the play aground and sat next to the boy with his back against the board, his knees up to chest.

  
“my name is Antonio Garcia” he said in soft voice.

“Jayden” the replied.

“why are sad, are you lost," he asked

“I am not lost, the others don’t want to play with me, they are mean" Jayden answers.

Antonio stood up research out his hand and stated “come on we play a game I even tell you a story that you are not going to believe”

Jayden looks at him for a full minute and before taking his hand. Ji had not seen or heard Jayden laughter in months. It was good to see the young charge happy again even if it was for a moment.

Even Ji could see the power in the young dark-haired boy. He hand were flying has he talked. The Latino boy was full of excitement and joy. Something that was lacking in Jayden's life since his father died and his sister was sent away.

Ji had been shocked to the young boy at the front door during a storm just because he had promised Jayden that they play together today. The commitment to the committee was made the previous day by the young boy. It astonishes him that a young person was determined to see through a promise. Over the next several months the to boys grow closer farming Stanford friendship that would withstand the end of time. Which was a rear thing for a ranger to find in their line of work.


	4. Lisa

Six months they have been in Hawaii one of may island stops, Antonio and his father had been 20 miles out at sea from Honolulu, when what they thought was an electrical storm turn the clam waters wild, rocking the boat side to side. The monster came nowhere electricity flying from its body.

Leo manage to send SOS, put his son lifeboat send him out the sea with hope the kid would survive. That was the last Antonio saw his father. Leo had gone down with the boat, Antonio didn’t know how long he was drifting but before he fell unconscious he swears that he saw merman that was guiding lifeboat and he came to he was in the hospital.

As far authority knows the kid was parentless he's found himself drifting from foster home to foster home.

Antonio find himself in foster care. He was moved from home to home never stay in one place too long. When a young military couple finally adopted him. A couple had a kid, a daughter Lisa who was determined to join the military just like her parents.

She was father’s daughter very way, she loved the ocean, surfing, steep ocean diving, spearfishing, she could use any weapon. Just like a father she's not explosive and fast cars. 

At a young age she was a state archery champion. She was a martial arts champion. State gymnastics champion. National cross-country running champion. She had 3 national championships in kickboxing. She is an all-rounder and Athletics. She was what they called overachiever just like her father.  
When Antonio was eight she announced that she was going to be a sailor like her father, she was going into the navy. Antonio did not doubt that she would apply for the Academy and graduated top of her class. If she could she join the seals if they allowed females into teams.

He never forgets that frost mothers day with McGarrett family. He was only been with them for four months. When out of blue her alone lost the woman who gave her life came looking for her. She was just shy of her sixteen. The woman tries to get her back and at court, she stood up and shouted: “no you not, you lost the right to call yourself my mother sixteen years ago when you left me in the hospital when I was few hours old, without so much of forwarding address.” When the unknown woman at called herself Lisa mother during her testimony.

When pointed out that give birth to her. Lisa let her have it, saying for the full court to hear. “any low life woman can give birth, even a hoer. Give birth to a child don’t make them a mother. A mother is there, to comfort a child after a nightmare. Mother is there, to take care of baby day to daycare. A mother there, to give advice when the child needs. A mother there for the important milestone of child life. A mother loves a child unconditionally no matter what. A mother does not abuse or abandoned the child no matter the condition or situation she finds herself in. How dare you sit there critics my dad. You don’t know him or me. He world’s best dad, you abandoned me, left me in the hospital when I was hours old. You made that choice no one held a gun to your head or forced your hand. Your choice to a walkway. Well dad choice too, he was just shy of his eighteen birthday, a freshman year at academy, he chose me, he never abandoned me, he was there when I needed advice, he was there when I had a nightmare, he was there when I took my first steps, he was there my first day at school, he was there to help me training for state championships. He was there every tournament to cheer for me, to encourage me. I know my dad would do anything for me even take a bullet for me. My dad never disappointed me, my dad never abandoned me, my dad never shaken my trust in him but I can’t say the same for you. How can I trust you when you put your hand on the Bible swear to tell the truth… but you lied to this court. You said that you never saw me after you left me at the hospital just hours after giving birth to me….”

The woman lawyer jump up and try to stop her. But the judge wanted to hear this story.  
Lisa's eyes were so full of something that Antonio could place at the time. But look back he had said it was a mix of anger and disappointment.  
Lisa look at woman, said, “you did know that all meat and greets of the championship teams are all recorded on video.” She turned to dad known he would have his phone with him.

Lisa informed the court, “2000 when I was eight was the first time I saw you. You were at the team meet and greet with a young girl a year or two younger than me” she accesses some video on dad phone. And show it to all in the court.

There was audio on the video. Lisa pointed out to the young fan that she knows her caregiver is was from Hawaii Oahu. That she was born there too. There in video Lisa introduced herself, “I am Lisa McGarrett”, she smiled up at grumpy look woman. Reaching out her hand and shook the young girl. She looks at women have if to will her to remember the connection between them.

The young ask if Lisa has met her caregiver before, to which Lisa replied “my grandfather say that have but I was too young to remember”

It turned out the young fan’s father was marine and so he was way all the time. Lisa informed the young girl that understood that her father had a very important job protecting this country of ours. That she should that her father would do everything in his power to come back home her safety.

Lisa even took a name and rank of the girls' father so that she could try and get the message to him from his daughter has Lisa was going to spend a few days with her godfather at the same base followed month. The tape was stopped by a judge at that point.  
Lisa continued tell the woman, “you don’t know how disappointed I was when found out that you knew who I was, and you just stood there and never said word not even a simple hello, that was day I decided that you were kind of person I didn’t need or want in life and judge or jury or even dad could ever change how I feel about you. To me your nothing, but an egg donor.”

Lisa was the strongest person Antonio had known, she was stubborn, smart, creative and resourceful. She could adapt to any situation. Antonio who couldn’t remember his mother could hate her like that, or cut off her like Lisa. He was as strong as Lisa, that was thought.


End file.
